Let Darkness Take You To The World Of The Unknown
by Arenu
Summary: Her soul has come back and He intends to take her as his bride, but she doesn't want to. Her soul rememebers who he is but her present self doesn't. Will she fall in love with him like her soul did years ago?
1. Pledge

Me: Hey it's me again!

Mis:Oh God!

Me:Hey!

Mis:What?

Me:Well I am working on a new story mixed with Vampire Knight and DMC so please read!

Mis:Please and review for the insane little girl.

Me: -grins-

* * *

Chapter 1 Pledge

It was raining and thundering as a little girl held tight to a young boy about a few years older. The girl had black hair to her shoulders, a white simple dress,and white shoes. The girl was soaked as she clung to the boy. He was looking at the girl his black kimono dripping wet, his brown hair was down in stead of it's normal spikiness look, and his eyes were cold black dots.

"I must go Love."The boy said his voice holding sadness in it.

"No you don't! Please stay I'll be lonely with out you!" The girl cried.

"I have too. But I pledge to you that one day I will come back for you and take you with me my Beloved, remember that name it is yours from me." The boy said as he walked away from her. It's been 300 years since the boy made that pledge and the girl had died, but her soul was reborn and the boy found her as he pledged. Though the girl does not know him but her soul does.

"Chihiro!"Yelled a short black haired girl in black cargo pants, black tank top, and black gloves.

"Hey Tsuki! What's up?" Said a girl with long dark brown hair wearing army cargo pants, green tank top, and a cross necklace with a key on it hanging from her neck.

"Did you hear about the new guy?"Tsuki asked.

"Yeah I heard he was from Romania! That's so cool! Think he will be cute?" Chihiro asked excited by the news.

"I hope so new eye candy is always welcomed right?"Tsuki said as they walked towards Lucais High School.

"Right!" Chihiro answered happily. Tsuki and Chihiro were in the same class so they always tried to sit next to each other, but with the new kid they got separated. Chihiro sat at the window seat where her name was and Tsuki sat on the other side of the class where her name was.

When the bell rung the teacher came in with a boy at his side. the boy had black eyes, brown short spikish hair, blue jeans, white dress shirt, and a book bag. "Alright class this is Kaname Kuran he is our new student. Please make him feel welcomed." The teacher the pointed to the seat behind Chihiro which made every girl,but Tsuki, glare at her. Chihiro went straight when he sat behind her. She felt a tinge of sadness but didn't know why. "Psst."Chihiro heard behind her.

"Psst."Chihiro casually leaned back."Hey what's your name?"Kaname asked in a whisper.

Chihiro blushed and whispered back,"It's Chihiro."

"That's a really lovely name. I hope we can be friends Miss Chihiro." And with out anyone looking he kissed her neck. Chihiro eyes widened and she sat up straight and leaned over her desk hiding her face. Kaname chuckled lightly. Chihiro kept her head in a book until the bell rung for lunch and she bolted passed Tsuki pulling her along. Getting outside fast.

"Hey Chi what's wrong?"Tsuki complained.

"That...That new guy kissed my neck!"Chihiro said as her and Tsuki sat under a tree for lunch.

"He what? How?"Tsuki asked.

"Well he whispered me and I leaned back. At first he wanted to know my name and then he kissed my neck."Chihiro explained.

"Wow. Do you need me to kick his ass?"Tsuki asked.

"No just watch him since I can't."Chihiro said.

"Alright!" Tsuki said smiling. Chihrio and Tsuki sat silently eating and once in awhile trading food.

and Chihiro knew each other since preschool and could never be separated. they felt like sisters to each other and didn't need to talk a lot when they knew the other was next to them. Once the bell rung for class Tsuki and Chihiro ran to class.

When Chihiro sat down she had that feeling of sadness again when Kaname sat behind her. Chihiro went through the class ignoring Kaname's whispers really not wanting to get kissed again. By the time class ended Kaname was not happy that he was ignored the whole time.

"Chi come on or your mom will flip if your late getting home."Tsuki called from the doorway.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Chihiro said getting up and heading to Tsuki.

"Come on you lazy bum."Tsuki said teasingly.

"Hey!"Chihiro retorted as they walked out heading home.

Kaname watched them go and grinned as he got up and headed home. And his house was right next to Chihiro's.

_I wonder if her family is as bad as they were 300 years ago...._

Kaname mused to himself as he kept a good distance from Chihiro and Tsuki who were jokingly pushing each other.

_My Beloved soon I will take you back with me away from this place._

As Kaname said the word Beloved in his head Chihiro felt chills down her spine and goose bumps popped up every where making her shiver. After that her and Tsuki parted ways and they went home.

* * *

Me:Well?

Mis:Please tell her and make her quiet.

Me:I will love you all I promise.

Mis:Yeah sure.

Me:Meany!

Mis:Yes.

Me:-crys in a corner-

Mis:See you next chapter.


	2. Beloved

Me:Hi!

Mis:Great.

Me:Hope you like this as much as th elast.

Mis:Hopefully.

Me:Please review.

* * *

Chapter 2 Beloved

When Chihiro got home she quietly crept up stairs trying not to wake her mother. Chihiro got to her room and closed the door softly. she went to the window and looked out as it started to rain. Just as she was going to got to her desk she saw a light on in the house next to hers. Now the house had been deserted for as long as she could remember.

_I wonder who bought the place._

She thought going to her desk.

As Chihiro worked on school stuff she heard her mom come up the stairs and towards her room.

"Chihiro?" Her mother yelled knocking on the door.

"Yes mother? I'm doing homework!"Chihiro said.

"Alright dinner at seven!" Her mother than walked back downstairs.

_Dinner.....You mean hell Mom.'_

Chihiro thought as she went and sat on the windowsill.

As she sat there she had opened the window to let in the cool air from the rain. She looked out and saw next door, in the garden, a boy. Chihiro watched him as she sat on her window and thought her had to be about her age. Then he turned around and looked at her. chihiro's eyes opened wide as he smiled at her. She jumped up closed the window, then the shades, and stepped away from the window.

_What! No! He can't be living next to me! He just can't! No! This just is not my day!_

Chihiro thought cringing.

Chihiro, for about six hours, read a book she got the day before. It was about Vampires and where they originated from and why they feed on humans. Then as she finished a chapter called Vampires and their soul mates her mother called for dinner.

_I wonder what poison she'll use this time. Last time was bleach so I think rat._

Chihiro thought heading downstairs.

Chihiro's mother did not want her, but had her anyways. Though ever since she was little her mother always try's to poison her. And every time she would survive somehow and after awhile she got immune to the poisons. So her mom try's and try's to kill her when she decides to make dinner....Chihiro found this out at age five and she still loves her mom.

"Good evening mother. What's for dinner?" Chihiro asked sitting down.

"Soup, carrots, and ham."Her mother said smiling.

"Lovely." Chihiro said half smiling. Chihiro then noticed the soup was a weird color and sighed.

"Dig in sweety." Her mother said sweetly.

Chihiro started and she was indeed right it was rat poison as tonight's joice. She ate quietly as did her mother and she coughed once every while. Chihiro finished and sighed as her mother glared at her then finally threw a knife at her, hitting her in the right shoulder.

"Get out! Get out of my sight!" Her mother yelled as Chihiro ran out of the house to the backyard.

_I knew it!_

Chihiro thought as she ran to some bushes.

Chihiro cringed as she pulled the knife from her shoulder and held her left hand on the wound to stem the bleeding. She sat in a rose bush hiding till her mother went to bed and forgets the night. As she sat there she heard a sound and then rustling of bushes.

"Psst" She heard."Psst!" She heard again more close this time."Psst Chihiro." she recognized the voice.

"K-K-Kaname!"she almost yelled.

"Yes."He said coming next to her which made her jump.

"What are you doing here...And in my backyard?!" She whispered.

"I heard yelling thought I'd see what's wrong."He said calmly.

"Well it's nothing go home."Chihiro said harshly.

"Why when your shoulder is bleeding? Please come to my house and let me patch it up at least."Kaname asked softly.

Chihiro thought for a moment and the remembered her arm Was bleeding."Alright."She said as Kaname got up.

"Come with me then." Kaname held his hand out to her which she took with her left hand. Kaname pulled her up with ease and helped her to his house.

Once inside Chihiro marveled at how beautiful it was. She looked all around as Kaname left her in the, very big, kitchen. she sat down on a hand carved wooden chair (A.K.A Expensive.  
You have a very nice place. Do you live with your family?" She asked as he came back with a first aid kit and towel.

"No it's just me and my cat."Kaname said sitting next to her.

"Why do you live alone?" Chihiro asked as he took out some things.

"Here take your shirt off and put the towel around you so I can get to the wound."Kaname said turning around in his chair.

Chihiro quickly took her shirt off and put the towel around her chest. She then looked at a painting of a little girl who she thought kinda looked like her when she was little.

"Are you done?"He asked.

"Yes."She said blushing a little.

"The wound is not bad, bit you'd want to clean it and dress it every day till it looks better." He said looking at her shoulder with distaste.

"Alright." She said as his eyes looked at her. She averted her gaze to the painting.

Kaname then took some disinfectant to her shoulder. She in turn cringed."So do you always get hurt like this?"He asked wiping at the wound.

"No" She lied.

"Well what caused the wound?" Kaname asked getting out gauze.

"I tripped."She lied again.

"Your not very good at lieing Miss Chihiro. I would think you could come up with better than tripping." Kaname said wrapping gauze around her shoulder."So tell me the truth. How did you get the wound?"He asked.

"It's none of your business!" She almost yelled.

"It was your mother wasn't it." He stated more than asked.

"She doesn't mean too."Chihiro defended.

"Your in denil Beloved."Kaname said finishing the bandages.

Chihiri shivered as he said the word and started to get a head ache."What did you call me?"She asked.

"Beloved."He said simply.

Chihiro put her head in her hands trying to stop the pain."That name..."She groaned as her head ached more.

"I think it would be best for you to stay the night."Kaname said.

"My mother will...worry if...I stay out."She said between throbs.

"I think your mom wont care. Please Beloved stay the night you can have the guest room."He said calmly.

"But..."She the fell forward fainting. Kaname caught her.

"Beloved."He said picking and carrying her upstairs bridle style.

He put her in the guest room and laid her in the bed smiling as she turned looking like an angel.

"Sire who is she?" A voice said.

"The women I love."Kaname said as a black cat with diamond green eyes came next to him.

"But she is human."The cat said.

"Lance I've waited 300 years for her soul to come back as it was, and now that it has and I am heir to the clan I will have her. I will always be hers. I would kill for her."Kaname said looking at he cat.

"You think you found your soul mate?"

"Yes." Kaname said as they both left the room to let Chihiro sleep without interruptions.

Me:Like?

Mis:Eh.

Me:Meany!

Mis:Yep.

Me:Please review and see you in the next one!


End file.
